Los juegos de Runie
by Melissa Loaiza
Summary: Hola, bueno, este es una historia estilo los juegos del hambre, pero con una nueva protagonista ¡felices 54 juegos del hambre!
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

El bosque esta oscuro y denso. Ella corre entre los árboles y la niebla espesa. Va únicamente armada con un cuchillo y una piedra. Eso no le da mucha oportunidad. Él la sigue. Viene mucho mejor armado. Trae una espada, armadura, cuchillos guardados en su chamarra y una gran fuerza superior a la de ella. Es muy veloz. Más que ella, quien trata de correr lo más que puede hasta el grado de poder hacer sangrar a sus pies.

De repente, él logra tomarla de la capucha. Maldita desventaja de llevar capucha.

-¿Últimas palabras señorita?- le dice él con voz burlona.

Ella le escupe en la cara. Lo único que logra es encender la ira del chico. La toma del cuello y la levanta. Le quita el chuchillo y la piedra. Maldita sea. Debió habérselo enterrado antes.

-esto lo pagarás caro- dice el chico.

-Demuéstramelo- contesta ella retadora.

Él aprieta más su cuello. La eleva hasta que sus ojos se encuentran y la suelta. Ella cae lastimosamente. Duele.

Él se arrodilla y se coloca frente a ella, tomando sus manos y colocándolas debajo de sus rodillas, con sus manos la toma de los hombros y acerca su cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

-Yo si te tengo una última petición-

Acerca mucho más su cara y pega sus labios con los de ella. Sus labios son como fuego que quema su piel, su boca, su lengua. Arde. Su lengua se entrelaza con la de él, rindiéndose en un calor profundo y derretidor. Es muy excitante y doloroso, ¿Qué quiere él de ella? ¿La beso porque se le antojo o por qué razón? Miles de preguntas se le pasan por la cabeza. Pero esta no le permite procesar nada si sus labios están unidos a los de él.

Cuando él se separa, su boca se curva en una sonrisa peligrosa, ella solo lo observa sorprendida, con una mezcla de curiosidad y excitación. Él se acaricia los labios y los chupa.

-Solo será rápido-. Le dice él. Ella lo mira desilusionada y triste, y entonces siente a un pequeño filo traspasar su corazón.

CAPÍTULO I

Me despierto gritando y empapada de sudor, maldita pesadilla.

Mi madre me mira preocupada y muy consternada.

Mi hermana, Jekinson, me mira de igual forma, sus ojos que antes eran grises ahora se han vuelto rojos de tanto llorar y desvelarse, apenas tiene 12 años y es su primera cosecha, tiene el cabello chino castaño que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, con piel como la nieve y con un cuerpo delgado y bajo, yo ahora tengo 15, soy una chica de ojos grises, solo que, a diferencia de mi hermana, yo los tengo más oscuros, también tengo el cabello chino castaño que me llega hasta el final de la espalda, además de que se esponja con una facilidad impresionante, tengo la piel blanca y un cuerpo alto y todo piernas.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y la recuerdo, la extraño.

…

Es una mañana gris, mi hermana Taylor esta vestida con un vestido verde agua muy bonito, es su última cosecha, se ha salvado los últimos 7 años. La mía es la primera.

-Hey- me dice Taylor-no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro-.

-¿tú crees?- le digo

-es imposible que tu salgas, no pediste teselas, solo estas una vez, no podrías salir elegida, yo tengo 42 papeletas, pero tú no vas a salir, ven aquí- me contesta dándome un abrazo. Pero tenía miedo de que pasara lo imposible. Es la misma historia que siempre pasa y que seguirá pasando.

-Te juro que no vas a estar- añade Taylor.

-Yo te protegeré-me dice.

…

Me levanto de mala gana y me desemperezo, mi pequeña hermana me mira tristemente, ella ya está vestida con un jumper azul marino y unos zapatos color miel. Las primeras cosechas nunca son felices.

-El agua ya está caliente- me dice mi madre.

-Gracias- le contesto.

Entro al baño y me encuentro con una tina de agua caliente, un trapo y jabón, me restregó la piel al grado de hacerme unos cuantos rasgones, un líquido rojo llamado sangre se combina con el agua que tengo en mi piel.

Después de haber tirado el agua al jardín, me visto con una monada de vestido, es un rosa con encaje y unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón, vaya.

-Te ves hermosa- me dice mi hermana

-gracias bebé-le contesto.

-déjame peinarte- añade

- está bien-

En la escuela, Jekinson va en el taller de peinados, lo cual dudo mucho que ayude de algo en el distrito 7, a menos que sea para la cosecha, si, seguro por eso existe el taller.

Me hace un hermoso peinado, es una trenza x3 entrelazada, yo así le digo, porque primero me hace una cola de caballo, luego me separa el cabello en 3 mechones y me trenza cada uno, para luego trenzar esos mechones en una sola trenza.

-vamos a comer chicas- dice mi madre.

Nos comemos una simple barra de "pan" que hacemos con nuestras teselas, un vaso de agua y nada más. Parece comida de prisión. Además, nadie tiene hambre.

De repente se oye la llamada para presentarse a la plaza. Mi hermanita comienza a temblar.

-No pasa nada- le digo, no muy convencida.

-pero…-

-pero nada, no permitiré que te pase-

-¿será la misma historia?- añade

-no…no…lo…sé…-tartamudeo

Ella me ve triste, sabe que podría pasar la misma historia.

Nos presentamos en la plaza, Garry May empieza con su estúpido parloteo de siempre. Mis pensamientos están en otra parte.

…

-¡Runie Fisgott!- dice la voz que anuncia las cosechas.

Mi hermana me lo había jurado, y sin embargo no pudo evitarlo y paso lo imposible.

Con paso lento y cauteloso avanzo al escenario, cuando una voz familiar me detiene en seco.

-¡Me presento voluntaria!- grita

Me volteo y la veo acercarse corriendo a mí, las lágrimas empiezan a salir tanto de sus ojos como de los míos.

-No tienes que hacer esto- le digo

-no hay alternativa- me contesta

-pero es tu último año, no fuiste a la arena y no irás ahora-le grito

-dije que yo te protegería y yo no rompo promesas-añade

-pero que conmovedor- dice la presentadora

…

¿Qué ha dicho? Mencionó un nombre, todos me miran con lástima, seguro que fui yo.

Pero cuando veo a una silueta acercarse a escenario, se quién es, cabello ondulado castaño, jumper azul marino y zapatitos miel.

Mi hermana.

Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

Una voz tartamuda brota de mí:-¡Yo…yo…me…me ofrezco…me ofrezco de voluntaria!-

Mi hermanita voltea y lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

-¡No…no tienes que hacerlo Runie!- me dice corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Pero tú tienes que estar aquí con mamá, tú vas a vivir…tú te vas a quedar aquí, y yo iré!-

Llega mí y con sus bracitos me rodea la cintura, yo igual la abrazo.

-¡No Runie, no lo hagas!-chilla

-De todas maneras, esto iba…iba a llegar- le digo sollozando.-ya no sigas Jekinson, ya no más-

Joder, ¿porque todo era tan difícil?

-Te prometo…-continué con voz ronca- que…vas a estar bien-

-pero no tú-me respondió

-ya no sigas más, Jekinson, ya no-dije apartándola.

-¡No!- gritó histérica

De repente unas manos tomaron a mi hermana, Crank, uno de los viejos amigos de papá, al verme me saluda con la cabeza y yo le devuelvo el saludo, él toma a Jekinson en los brazos y se aleja con ella mientras Jekinson patalea y hace berrinches.

Me enjuago las lágrimas y me volteo al escenario, todos me miran con lástima y yo no quiero lástima.

-¡pero que drama, es tan conmovedor!-dice Garry May, recordándome la vez que dijo eso cuando Taylor se presentó voluntaria y amargándome más el estómago de lo que ya está.

Cuando subo al escenario, ella se acerca contoneándose.

-vaya querida, eso fue muy tierno de tu parte, apuesto un papagayo a que ella es tu hermana-me dice

Yo solo asentí.

-bueno, y ¿cómo te llamas querida?- me pregunta.

-Runie…Runie Fisgott- le contesto de mala gana.

-Te me suenas familiar, ¡Ahh! Ya recuerdo, esa trágica historia de hace que ¿3 años?-

Sus palabras hacen que quiera fulminarla con la mirada, pero un esfuerzo sobrenatural me contuvo.

-si- respondo cortante.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ahora es el turno de los caballeros- dice

Saca una papeleta de la urna y se acerca al micrófono, vaya, apenas puede moverse con ese vestidito de mierda.

-¡Jess Letgueans!-

Él, no, él no.

Ya en el edificio de justicia llegan mi madre, mi hermana y Kate, mi mejor amiga.

-Ánimo, todo va a…- dice Kate –olvídalo, nada va a estar bien-

Y tiene razón.


	3. Chapter 3

-Pónganse cómodos, mis niños, esto es apenas un comienzo- parlotea Garry May.

El tren es muy lujoso, directo del capitolio, a pesar de que es muy elegante y ostentoso, yo lo odio, odio a todo lo que viene del capitolio, odio a los juegos, odio que me separe de mis 2 hermanas.

Lo odio. Y ahora voy a morir. Lo odio.

-Ay mis niños, pero que afortunados son- continua Garry mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones de piel del tren –si, tal vez se ponga feo más adelante pero mientras disfruten, gocen, vivan.

-¿Cómo se puede disfrutar así si sabes que pronto vas a morir asesinado?- pregunta Jess fríamente.

-Bueno, yo solo trataba de ayudar. Responde Garry May. Estúpida. De verdad ayudaría si ella pudiera sacarme de esto y me ayudara a regresar con mi hermana.

-Pues lástima que no funcione así Garry- digo secamente.

-Bueno, pues, iré a buscar a Grinie- contesta Garry levantándose y dirigiendose a la puerta. Una vez que sale, menciono:

-Patético-

-Y habrá que soportarla por estas semanas, hace que me den ansias por entrar a la arena y acabar esto de una vez por todas- contesta Jess, y las comisuras de su boca se alzan, lo que hacen que me sonroje.

Jess y yo vamos en la misma clase, y hace tiempo que suspiro por él en secreto.

Nadie lo sabe, solo Taylor lo sabía, Taylor.

…

-¡Uuuuuuuu! vaya, a mi hermanita le gusta el hijo del leñador-

-Si te lo dije no era para que me hicieras burla-

-Lástima, no me advertiste de eso, bastante tarde-

-Taylor-

-Ya, ya, bueno ¿Y si es igual de musculoso que su padre? ¿no crees que está muy bueno?-

-¡Taylor!-

-Yo también te quiero-

…

Sonrió, la extraño y mucho, pero ella ya no volverá, todo por los estúpidos juegos, gracias a eso tal vez yo no vuelva ¿Tal vez? Yo no volveré.

-Runie…-la voz de Jess me devuelve a la realidad.

¿Sabe mi nombre? ¡Sabe mi nombre! ¡Oh! Claro, dije mi nombre en la cosecha. Idiota. Lo más seguro es que cuando lleguen los juegos te intente matar Runie.

Jess Letgueans es un chico alto y de cabello rubio, ojos azules, delgado y fornido, muy atractivo. Es hijo del leñador, bueno, de uno de los muchos leñadores del distrito 7, pero de uno en especial, Steve Letgueans, un hombre alto, con cabello pelirrojo y barba del mismo color, ojos azules y más fornido que Jess, pero claro, eso no quita que Jess deje de ser fornido. La idea hace que me ponga más colorada. Maldición.

Su padre era el mejor leñador del distrito, después de mi padre, el cual está muerto. Fue asesinado por su" mejor amigo" solo por tener celos de mi padre, fue hace…¿Qué…1 año?

El hacha le llegó por la espalda y murió, así de fácil. Y el otro, bueno, fue fusilado, como si eso sirviera de algo.

Regresando al tema, el padre de Jess ahora es el mejor leñador del distrito.

-¿Si?- balbuceo mareada por el calor, o ¿Seré yo?

-Me gusta tu cabello-Vale, esa sí que no me la esperaba, le gusta mi cabello. Guau.

-¿Ah?- le digo nerviosa.

-¿Me vas a seguir diciendo monosílabos?-

-Mmmmm- no sé que contestar. –No- al final digo.

Las comisuras de su boca se elevan aún más y yo, ardo por dentro.

-Tenía que decirlo en algún momento antes de morir-Vale, esta tampoco me la esperaba. Frunzo el ceño.

-Tú no vas a morir- digo con firmeza- No en los juegos, al menos, sabes que tienes oportunidad, eres fuerte, en cambio yo…-

-¿Tu qué?- me contesta, toda sonrisa que hubiera en su cara ha desaparecido.

Muy bien, no sé qué contestarle ¿Qué no tengo oportunidad en los juegos? Porque tal vez la tengo, y él lo sabe. ¿Por qué? Soy hija de un leñador muerto, pero eso no significa que no sepa usar un hacha.

Mi padre me enseño cuando Taylor se fue a los juegos, así, si me elegían de nuevo, al menos sabría usar un hacha, aunque él solo sabía usarla para cortar árboles, igual se podía herir cuerpos con ella, o cortarlos, o…

-Tú tienes oportunidad, y yo…tal vez-decido responder.

-Tu padre te enseño a usar un hacha para matar cuerpos, o te dio una noción, pero yo…solo sé cortar árboles- contesta frío. Odio el tono que está usando. Que no sea envidia, por favor.

Él sabe eso porque su padre y el mío eran buenos amigos, aunque yo nunca fui amiga de Jess, solo habíamos cruzado palabras como "hola" o "mucho gusto" y nada más, hasta ahora. Y la primera conversación que tenemos me está llevando al límite.

-Es casi lo mismo- respondo exasperada.

Grinie, nuestra mentora, entra en la sala e interrumpe nuestra acalorada discusión.

-Hola chicos- nos saluda.

-Hola- contestamos él y yo al unísono.

-Siéntense- nos dice señalando los sillones de cuero de color marrón. Como decía, los odio, aunque cuando me siento son muy cómodos.

-Así que ustedes son, bien, quiero verles la cara, alcen la cabeza- nos dice tomando mi barbilla y levantándola.

Hace algo más, toca y toquetea nuestros brazos, los hombros, el abdomen, después de eso, nos dice:

-Al parecer vienen bien-

Grinie es una mujer de unos 30 años que ganó los juegos hace 12 años, se ha dedicado a ser mentora y no creo que sea nada lindo, sobre todo porque todos sus tributos han muerto, y nosotros no creo que seamos la excepción, o tal vez Jess si lo sea, o yo, tal vez. Pero al pensar en los tributos profesionales, esa esperanza de que yo sea se desvanece.

-Sé que estos días serán difíciles, pero, al menos durarán unos días en la arena- no dice, vaya, al menos es realista, hay mentores que dicen que uno va a ganar cuando no tiene ni de chiripada de oportunidad.

-Vayan a cambiarse y comemos ¿Está bien?- nos dice y nosotros sentimos

Cuando llego a lo que se supone que es mi habitación, me quito la cosita rosa que tenía de ropa y veo el guardarropa, es en realidad una puerta que da conexión a otro cuarto, ahí hay un mando en que introduces que sexo eres y te escanea el cuerpo, de modo que tiene ropa especial para ti, tienes que estar desnudo para eso, fue lo único que me obligo a quitarme el vestido que traía puesto, mi hermana Jekinson me dio un hachita de madera tallada por ella misma para llevarla, esta se prende a la ropa y te la puedes llevar puesta en la arena , ya que te dejan entrar con un símbolo de tu distrito si no te da una ventaja, en fin, me hizo prometer que lo llevaría puesto y yo solo asentí, no pensaba separarme de eso pues era lo único que me quedaba de mi hermana, si iba a morir que fuera con su recuerdo, además de que la figurita fue tallada por Taylor, otro recuerdo más.

Cuando ya había obtenido ropa de mi talla, me decidí por unos pantalones de algodón negros con una blusa también negra y zapatos de piso negros, el negro me gustaba mucho, era un color elegante, además, los del capitolio usaban ropas de colores y nada de negro, así que el negro era como de…distinción, de que no era y jamás sería igual que ellos, creo.

Por último me prendí el hachita de mi hermana y salí de la habitación.

…

¿Qué tal? Sé que tardé muchísimo tiempo, pero no, no estoy muerta, bueno, ahora si porque seguro me matarán porque no é subido ni un capítulo, espero que este sea lo suficientemente bueno, espero subir otro hoy mismo, sé que para compensarlos debería escribir hasta cuando Runie entra en la arena, pero le juro que no é tenido tiempo, o tal vez sí pero tengo flojera, no, flojera no, más bien falta de inspiración, pero espero este les guste.

¿Cómo es Runie? Bueno, yo me é imaginado a Danielle Campbell y a Jess como Lucas Till, en ellos me basé, al menos en Lucas, pero creo que ellos dos son perfectos.

Adelanto: El cumpleaños de Runie es mañana haha.

Nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Algo importante que me quieran decir?- dice Grinie

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Runie- dice Jess-¿Eso cuenta?-

¿Qué? ¿Él sabe cuándo es mi cumpleaños? Vaya, al parecer ha estado al pendiente de mí, más de lo que imaginaba, una idea se me pasa por la cabeza y hace que me sonroje, no, yo no le puedo…no.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto

-¿Entonces sí?-contesta Jess-Solo lo dije en broma, pero le atiné- su respuesta me decepciona, y en parte me desilusiona, idiota, vuelves a caer en él.

-Runie, ¿mañana es tu cumpleaños?-pregunta Grinie, yo solo asiento con la cabeza-interesante-.

Lástima que sean unos 16 desagradables, desde que cumplí 13, desde que Taylor se fue, han sido horribles, y ahora que estoy en los juegos son el doble de lo peor.

-Horribles 16- susurro

-¿Taylor fue tu…hermana?-Vale, esto es un pinchazo

-Sí- balbuceo.

-Mmmmm, lo siento, de verdad, hice todo para salvarla, pero… ese chico…- la corté

-Lo hecho hecho está- respondí con cierta irritación, está conversación me estaba llegando, y no quería tener 2 conversaciones exasperantes en 1 día como este, en un mal día, más que mal.

Mi hermana fue asesinada por un chico del distrito 4, un profesional, pero lo que más captó la atención fue que primero la besó y luego la mató, eso me hizo odiarlo más, al final, él resultó vencedor, y ahora me lo voy a encontrar en los juegos como mentor de su distrito, se ha dedicado a eso, creo. Seguramente hará todo lo posible por matarme en la arena, como él mató a mi hermana. Mi cara arde y hace que la agache.

-oh, lo siento, no quería…-dice Grinie

-Ya, ya, no lo empeores-digo cortándola otra vez.

-Runie, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Jess y yo levanto la cara que ahora está pálida y lo miro con ironía.

-¿Me ves bien?- Contesté en tono sarcástico y amenazador ¿Qué si estoy bien?

El solo agacha la cabeza y nadie continua con el tema, al fin.

-Bueno- añade Grinie tratando de remediar lo que dijo- pronto llegaremos al capitolio y ustedes pasarán a manos de los estilistas, así que no los desobedezcan, ¿ok? Hagan todo lo que les ordenen

Jess levanta la cabeza –Pero… - dice

-¡Han de hacer lo que les digan y ya!-exclama Grinie-no digan nada, son tan raros que… Bueno…ya lo verán-.

Hemos de obedecerle.

¡Hay! Esta si dolió, más que las otras, trato de contener las lágrimas mientras Yumiasca, una mujer con las manos verdes, la cara morada y el cuerpo rosa cubierto de tatuajes rojos, me termina de depilar las piernas

-Perdón, pero hay mucho pelo-canturrea con su estúpido acento capitolino, -pero esta es la última-añade, y enseguida siento el mismo ardor en mis piernas, me obligo a sonreir-¿ya?-pregunto entre dientes.

-Claro linda-dice Yumiasca mientras me unta un líquido en las piernas que me calma el dolor.

Gyhu, un hombre con el pelo morado, los ojos rosas y labios teñidos de negro, se acerca y me acaricia la mejilla, resisto separarme-Me gusta tu piel, linda, es suave y bronceada-

-Gracias, no lo noté, nunca tengo tiempo-trato de hablar en tono mártir

-Hay no, en tu distrito esclavizan a la gente que ni les da tiempo para arreglarse- dice Winyarly, la otra mujer de pelo corto teñido de azul, ojos morados y con piel blanca, pero de verdad blanca, créanme, si Jekinson hubiera venido se hubiera muerto de miedo con estos seres.

-No, pero aquí tienen mucho tiempo- dije esperando a que captaran la indirecta, pero son tan tontos que no la comprendieron.

Más tarde me han lavado todo el cuerpo, me limpiaron con una esponja que me quito 4 capas de piel y la ha dejado impecable, mis uñas también tienen forma y están limpias.

-Ahora sí, ya es hora- dice Gyhu, y presiento que no es nada bueno lo que viene.

Estoy en un cuarto completamente desnuda, siento mi piel vulnerable, me han quitado el vello corporal de todo mi cuerpo y las cejas son tan finas como una hoja, la piel me arde, espero a que entre mi estilista, una tal Kenny, creo.

De repente se abre la puerta y veo a una mujer entrar al cuarto, es delgada, y solo por el pintalabios rosa fosforescente y el pelo del mismo color, se ve sencilla, usa una falda negra que le llega a la rodilla, una blusa sin mangas blanca y zapatillas con tacón bajo negras, elegante, si tan solo se quitara el pintalabios y se pusiera el tono natural de su cabello…

-Hola Runie, yo soy Kenny, tu estilista- me dice con un tono normal.

Como hablan en todos los distritos. Interesante.

Estoy recostada en una mesa incómoda, cuando intento levantarme, me dice:

-No te muevas, linda, quiero verte bien, estoy segura que tu cuerpo se adaptará al vestido-

¡Mi vestido! Más vale…

-Mira, mi compañero de estilista, Fariuvo, estuvo de acuerdo en que tú vestido y el de tu compañero fueran un árbol-

¡Un árbol! Claro, distrito 7. Aunque es lo que siempre llevan los tributos del 7. Cierto año los tributos solo llevaban unas botargas de árbol espantosas.

-Pero, cuando un hacha corta un árbol ¿No sangra, cierto? Aunque los humanos si sangran, y eso vamos a poner en tu traje.

Más tarde, estoy vestida con un traje que, aunque sea del capitolio, me agrada. Como Kenny.

El vestido está pegado a mi cuerpo en la parte de arriba, y en la parte de las piernas se desprende, tanto el escote del vestido como mi tiara son verdes, y una capa de hojas naturales se desbordan sobre mi espalda, simulando un árbol, lo que más me gusta de mi vertido son las flores que, en vez de florecer en mi capa, nacen y resplandecen en la parte del tronco, donde está mi cuerpo, las flores escurren un líquido rojo sangre, simulando una heridas, de modo que se ve que tengo una herida en el abdomen y en las piernas, contando las heridas pintadas en mi cuello y brazos. Amo el vestido. Es una forma de representar que, aunque esté herida, no sangraré, no por ellos. Una forma diferente de sangrar.

Jess aparece y se acerca a mí, si, está muy guapo. Su traje hace que me ruborice. Cuando él me mira, sonríe, y, parece que se sonroja al igual que yo.

-Lindo vestido- dice Jess mirando mi escote más de lo debido. Su desvergüenza me hace sonrojar más.-Te ves bien- añade y me guiña un ojo, con eso estoy a punto de explotar.

-Igual tú- le digo y, aunque menos que yo, también se pone rojo. Me digo que eso es bueno.

-Suban a su carruaje chicos- dice Fariuvo-Ya va a comenzar la función- dice emocionado dando aplausos y saltitos.

Subimos al carruaje tirado por caballos entrenados que nos llevarán por toda la ciudad, Kenny se sube, nos alza la barbilla y sonríe.

-Vamos chicos- dice y se baja-con orgullo.

Grinie y Garry nos saludan de lejos y nosotros les devolvemos el saludo. La música del capitolio empieza a retumbar y el carro comienza a avanzar.

Jess me toma la mano y yo no reniego.

-Toma mi mano-menciona mirándome a los ojos-toma mi mano y no me sueltes nunca. Nunca más-.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el vestido de Runie? ¿Y la confesión de Jess? ¡COMENTEN! Espero el capi les haya gustado.

AVISO: Todos los viernes prometo subir capítulo nuevo, este es el último capítulo entre semana.

Recuerden, todos los viernes, no subiré mañana ni el jueves, sino el viernes. Ok?

ESPERO EL CAPI LES GUSTE. SIGAN LEYENDO.

Avances próximo capítulo: Jess me mira con esos hermosos ojos azules. –Cuando te veo…trato de resistirme…pero…ahora que estoy cerca de ti…no pienso dejarte escapar- Se acerca a mi rostro y presiona sus labios contra los míos. Y él y yo, nos fundimos en uno solo.


	5. Chapter 5

El carro comienza a avanzar y yo me siento mareada, pero no por el movimiento, sino por lo que me ha dicho Jess ¿A qué se refiere con que no lo suelte nunca? La idea hace que me sonroje.

"¡DISTRITO 7!"

Justo en el momento en que nos anuncian, de mi vestido salen una enormes ramas con hojas, parecen tener vida propia, porque se acercan a la gente capitolina y las hojas les acarician la mejilla, la gente se vuelve loca.

Una de las ramas se me acerca y la hoja me acaricia la piel, de ella brota una hermosa flor dorada, el néctar escurre de ella, pongo mi mano y en ella cae una gota, la chupo y no hay sabor igual en la Tierra.

Miro a Jess, su pantalón y su playera sin mangas son del mismo material que mi vestido, en sus prendas también sobresalen aquellas ramas, las cuáles van directo al público, al igual que yo, una de las ramas está enfocada en él, está la misma flor dorada que derrama néctar.

El voltea, me ve y sonríe, sigue tomado mi mano, las ramas se separan del público y se vuelven a unir a nuestros trajes, o eso creía, pero crecen más arriba de nosotros y todas se juntan encima de nuestras cabezas, forman una figura…es un…es un…¡Un hacha! Las ramas al formado un hacha. El público nos vitorea y nos aplaude, todos tomaron las flores doradas y ahora las tienen en sus manos, algunos lloran de la emoción. Vaya.

Noto una mirada lúgubre, extraña, llena de envidia y rabia y odio a la vez. A lo lejos veo a un chico que me mira, con el ceño fruncido. Va volteado y mirándome, al notar que lo veo desparece su ceño fruncido y sonríe de forma diabólica.

Madre mía.

Aunque sea del distrito 4, su cara se me hace conocida, la he visto en alguna parte, pero no sé en dónde. Su mirada aumenta de intensidad y yo me estremezco.

Desvió la mirada a Jess, quien me mira fijamente. Extrañado. Arquea las cejas y yo muevo la cabeza.

-luego- le grito por culpa de la música.

Él asiente y me sonríe con tristeza.

Cuando miro al chico de la sonrisa diabólica, veo que se ha volteado de nuevo al frente, menos mal.

Distrito 4. Distrito 4. Distrito 4. ¡Distrito 4! Su mentor. Lo cables comienzan a unirse. La cara del chico se parece a la de su mentor, el que asesino a mi hermana. Una idea pasa por mi mente y me estremece.

Ese chico es hermano del asesino de mi hermana.

O su primo. O su hijo. O quien quiera. No, es su hermano, se nota en el parecido extremo. Sabe quién soy, la hermana de la chica a la que su hermano confundió y mató. Y ahora lo intentará conmigo. Es un profesional. Oh no.

Los carros comienzan a dar vueltas alrededor de una enorme fuente con una estatua, es una imagen de la división geográfica de Panem tallada en piedra. Luego los carros se paran en frente de la mansión del presidente Snow.

Tiene como 50 años. Es algo bajo. Cabello cano y labios extremadamente desproporcionados.

Da su mensaje de bienvenida y cuando termina, los carros nos conducen a un salón, donde nos bajamos. Las ramas se sueltan y se unen a los trajes de forma mágica.

Grinie y Garry nos felicitan y nos dan palmaditas en la espalda. En ese momento distingo algo.

El mentor del distrito 4 y su tributo varón se acercan. Oh no.

El mentor saluda con la mano a Grinie, quien hace una mueca, luego él toma su mano y la besa. ¡Puaj!

Luego hace lo mismo con la de Garry. Y luego va a por la mía.

La toma y la besa. Tengo que contenerme para no vomitar.

Y luego el otro chico toma mi mano y hace lo mismo, me mira y sonríe.

-Este es mi hermano, Tyler- dice tomándolo de los hombros y sonriendo- Me moría de ganas de presentarle a la hermana de la chica que me volvió loco, te pareces mucho- continua y yo sigo esforzando por no devolver la comida.

-Chase, no es el mejor momento, no lo será nunca y lo sabes- le dice Grinie. Así que se llama Chase. Y su hermano Tyler. Las 2 personas que yo odio más, aparte del capitolio.

-Tengo el gusto de conocer a tan hermosa mujer, tal vez me vuelva loco como tú hermano- dice Tyler, quien me mira irónico. Jess me toma la mano y la aprieta con más fuerza.

-Chase, será mejor que te largues- le suelta Grinie a Chase

-Grinie, ¿No estarás resentida verdad?-

-Yo no, pero…estás incomodando a mi chica, lárgate o llamaré a los agentes-

-Cálmate, ya me voy, solo quería verla- dice socarrón-¿Te estoy incomodando nena?- me dice y yo no lo soporto más.

-No, en realidad solo estoy conteniéndome en no sacar la comida, en no decirte todas las groserías que me sé y en no matarte ahora mismo, lento y doloroso, haciéndote pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana- le suelto y su sonrisa desaparece. Al fin.

-Fue un gusto, vámonos Tyler- dice y se aleja con su hermano.

Cuando están a 5 metros, Tyler voltea, me guiña un ojo y sonríe de esa forma tan suya. Se me revuelve el estómago.

-Vaya, Runie, eso fue…-dice Jess

-Bueno, realmente bueno-dice Grinie- pero me preocupa que quiera hacerte Tyler en la arena-

-Tyler me miró de una forma diabólica y me sonrió de igual forma en el desfile de tributos- digo

-¿Era eso?- me dice Jess

-Sí, la cara se me hizo conocida y, bueno, supe que era él-

-¡DIOS!- exclama Garry-Eso es terrible-

Un enorme edificio se cierne sobre nosotros, subimos al ascensor, es en forma de esfera y sube a una velocidad increíble, cuando llegamos a lo que es nuestro piso, Garry nos da un pequeño empujón.

-Vayan, mis niños, vayan a su habitación a asearse y a cambiarse, vamos a cenar- dice Garry.

Me dirijo a mi habitación, es enorme y espaciosa, me quitó el hermoso traje de Kenny, tomo un gancho y lo cuelgo en el perchero, me meto a la ducha y me siento confundida.

Hay un comando de miles de botones para elegir, al final me decido por un champú con esencia de fresa y vainilla, un jabón de menta, espuma dorada y agua caliente con cepillos y trapos suaves, mi piel está muy irritable, por todo el maquillaje, la falta de vello corporal y los restregones que me di hace días durante mi último baño en casa. Procuro no estropearla más de lo que está.

Cuando salgo, el tapete se activa enviando una corriente de aire para secarme el cuerpo, meto mi mano en una caja que envía una corriente eléctrica a mi cabello, así queda seco, desenredado y sedoso.

Camino en bata por mi habitación, en esa hay un comando para pedir la comida que quieras, la cual sale en segundos, pido pan del distrito 7, me recuerda que no estoy sola, aunque prácticamente lo esté.

Me visto con un vestido color dorado que me llega a la rodilla, y unos zapatos de piso.

Me peino el cabello en una coleta y salgo.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritan Grinie, Jess, Garry, Kenny y Fariuvo al mismo tiempo mientras una chica pone una enorme tarta en forma de hacha, mi cumpleaños, yo misma lo había olvidado y ellos no.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias!-respondo conmovida

Garry levanta la tarta y me la acerca.

-Pide un deseo cariño-dice

Desearía pedir regresar con mi hermana, que mi hermana Taylor regresara y que no hubiera juegos del hambre, que no exista el capitolio y que fuéramos felices, pero sé que un simple soplo de velitas no ayudarán, así que las soplo antes de pedir mi deseo.

-¡Ehhh!-gritan emocionados.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comemos una deliciosa crema de avellanas y cacahuate, un buen filete de mojarra sobre una salsa exquisita y una ración de vegetales, de postre la tarta. En una de mis copas me sirven un líquido rojo, parecido a la sangre, con olor y sabor extraños.

-Es vino- dice Fariuvo-Pruébalo, linda-

Lo pruebo, y no me gusta, me encanta, es un sabor dulce y amargoso que nada por mi garganta, y corre, y corre. Aunque solo tomo una copa. Conozco los efectos del vino y será mejor con solo un poco.

Garry nos dice a mí y a Jess que vayamos a descansar, y lo hacemos, hoy fue un día agotador.

-Bueno-dice Jess- que descanses, ¡Ah! Y feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias- le digo, y no lo puedo evitar, me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Para mi sorpresa, él se sonroja.

-Adiós- dice dirigiéndose a su habitación y poniéndose colorado.

Entro a mi habitación, me quito el vestido y me pongo la ropa de cama, levanto las sabanas y me quedo dormida.

Me despierta un sonido de pasos, extrañamente se dirigen a mi habitación, los oigo venir.

Alguien abre la puerta, y veo que es Jess

-¡Jess!-digo sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Podemos hablar?- me dice, tiene la ropa de cama y el pelo despeinado, lo que lo hace verse sexy, y mucho.

-Claro- digo y salgo de la cama, me pongo mis pantuflas y lo sigo por el pasillo hacia otro, está oscuro, más que el de las habitaciones, Jess se voltea hacia mí y me toma de los hombros, poniéndome a espaldas de la pared, con su cuerpo chocando con el mío, impidiéndome irme, aunque, no quiero irme.

-¿Jess?- le digo confundida-¿Qué haces?-

Jess me mira con esos hermosos ojos azules.-Cuando te veo…trato de resistirme…pero…ahora que estoy cerca de ti…no pienso dejarte escapar- Se acerca a mi rostro y presiona sus labios contra los míos. Y él y yo, nos fundimos en uno solo.

Despierto, sobresaltada ¿De verdad estaba soñando que Jess me besaba?

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué les parece? Lamento cortar el capi aquí, la verdad es que estoy inspirada, pero ya va a empezar la novela xD.

Espero le haya gustado el capi ¡Déjenme sus comentarios! Me ilusiona mucho.

Lamento poner que Runie solo haya soñado que Jess la besa, en realidad iba a poner que fue real, pero se me ocurrió esta idea, ¡No se preocupen! El romance falta.

¿Y eso de encontrar al asesino de Taylor? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Comenten!

Sí, lo subí hoy, no pude resistirme, me encanta este capi.

La próxima semana lo subiré ahora sí el viernes, ok?

Adiós!

Avances próximo capítulo: -Runie, Runie, Runie, nos volvemos a ver. ¿Entrenamos juntos?- dice Tyler, burlón, se acerca olvidando el espacio personal y me dice al oído –Estoy ansioso-


	6. Chapter 6

Madre mía.

Me destapo y me secó el sudor de mi frente con la manga de mi camisón. Estoy empapada de sudor. Y no sé si sea solo en la frente. La idea hace que me ruborice.

¿Qué me sucede? ¿Estaré tan cautivada por Jess que incluso soñé que lo besaba?

¿Qué pasa?

Me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación, nerviosa. Mis pies me llevan a donde quieren, y me doy cuenta que voy directo al cuarto de Jess, me detengo y doy la vuelta hacia el pasillo de mi sueño, y me doy cuenta que no existe tal pasillo.

Regreso a mi habitación, me acuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos. Tengo el calor suficiente para no taparme.

Al día siguiente, me despierto y me doy una ducha con agua fría. Dormirme destapada no ha conseguido quitarme el calor.

Cuando salgo, estoy mejor, veo mi cama, en ella hay un pequeño overol con mangas, botas militares negras y una diadema roja.

Me visto y salgo de mi habitación al mismo tiempo que Jess, y ambos chocamos.

Nuestros pies se tambalean y caemos, yo encima de él.

-¡Hay!- exclamo

-Lo siento- dice Jess

Él se levanta y me ayuda a mí a levantarme, después se ríe, y yo igual.

-¿Estás bien?- dice y yo asiento, recordando mi último sueño, mi cara se pone roja de vergüenza.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Garry dando saltitos hacia nosotros

-Tropezamos y caímos, pero estamos bien- dice Jess y yo asiento.

-Menos mal-

Nos sentamos en la mesa, donde ya está Grinie.

-Muy bien chicos, ¿Quieren entrenar por separado?- pregunta

Ambos nos vemos y negamos con la cabeza.

-No- digo- tanto Jess como yo sabemos que podemos manejar el hacha-

-¡Oh! Bien- dice

En el centro de entrenamiento hay de todo tipo de armas, cuchillos, dagas y hachas.

Mientras Jess está en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo me entretengo con las hachas. De repente siento unos brazos que me rodean mi cintura y unos cálidos labios que besan mi cuello. Me volteo y es Tyler.

Le doy un empujón en el pecho pero él no tropieza, camina hacia atrás y me mira sorprendido y burlón a la vez. Debo admitirlo, es muy atractivo. Alto, con cabello café, delgado pero de buen cuerpo, ojos cafés. ¡Ahh, Runie! Es solo un disfraz.

-Runie, Runie, Runie, nos volvemos a ver. ¿Entrenamos juntos?- dice Tyler, burlón, se acerca olvidando el espacio personal y me dice al oído –Estoy ansioso-

Siento un escalofrío que me recorre el cuerpo entero.

-No- digo con voz débil- ¡Por supuesto que no!- le digo con más firmeza

-No estás siendo convincente- dice sonriendo

Doy un paso atrás y lo miro, enfadada.

-¿A no?- le digo

Él se acerca otra vez y dice:

-No ¿Te lo demuestro?-

-¿Ah?- digo justo antes de que él se acerque y me dé un beso en la mejilla

-Pues si no, te veo luego- dice y se va dejándome desconcertada.

¿Acaba de…?

Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente, para ver si alguien nos vio, pero no, nadie. O tal vez disimulan muy bien. Jess sigue ocupado en el puesto. Menos mal.

No voy a caer. Sé lo que trata de hacer y no voy a caer en los jueguitos de Tyler.

Voy directo al puesto donde está Jess, el me ve y sonríe. Mi cara se sonroja recordando mi sueño de la noche anterior.

-Runie- dice cuando se desocupa -¿Qué hacía Tyler ahí?- oh, entonces si nos vio, muy bien, esto es un fiasco.

-Molestando- le digo irritada.

-Te besó- dice molesto. Espera ¿está celoso…?

-Es un idiota, no caeré, lo sabes, lo odio- digo

-Mmmmm-

-¿estás celoso?- mi boca suelta las palabras sin mi permiso.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- dice, aunque se sonroja evidentemente.

-Me tomo desprevenida- le digo

-Está bien- dice algo cansado.

-Hay una hacha lo bastante buena ahí- le digo señalando con el pulgar donde están estas.

-¿Vamos?- dice

Lo tomo de la mano y lo conduzco yo misma.

-Aquí están- digo- es esta la que me gustó-

-Es mortífera, pero a mí me gusta más esta- dice señalando otra

Me volteo y a lo lejos veo que Tyler me mira, con el ceño fruncido, muy bien, chúpate esa.

-Voy a pasar- le digo a Jess

-¿Ah?-

-A ese puesto- le digo señalando uno de combate con muñecos y hachas.

-Adelante- dice

Tomo el hacha que me gustó y me dirijo al puesto.

-Hola- me dice el encargado – ¿quieres practicar distrito 7?-

-Sí-

-Muy bien, adelante-

Subo a la enorme pista que tienen preparada y el entrenador me lanza un muñeco, el cual esquivo.

-Los muñecos empezarán a salir del suelo, adelante- dice y se baja.

Y como dijo, como pasa, veo que de lejos me mira Jess, me guiña un ojo y me sonrojo, y entonces sale el primer muñeco, lo atravieso con el hacha.

Sale otro por detrás, me volteo y lo corto a la mitad.

Así sigue hasta que empiezan a salir más y más, pero la cosa me está resultando divertida, los atravieso fácil, después de todo me ayudaron los entrenamientos con papá.

Empiezan a salir más lejos, doy volteretas por la colchoneta, me deslizo, corto, vuelta, me deslizo, corto, voltereta, desliz, corto, vuelta, y así y así.

Cuando termino el entrenador me mira, sorprendido, y me doy cuenta que, aparte de él y Jess, los profesionales me comen con los ojos, incluso Tyler.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Cuando bajo, Jess sonríe.

-Eres mejor de lo que creía-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Me dejaste impactado- dice y se pone serio-solo que…-añade y mira a alguien atrás-los profesionales te comen con los ojos-

-Ellos no me importan- le digo.

Nos vamos a diferentes puestos; camuflaje, nudos y trampas, fogatas y agua, no son muy populares, pero terminan sirviendo mucho en la arena. Además, me gustan.

Mientras Jess es un as en árboles y frutas comestibles, a mí no me fallan mucho las fogatas. Logro prender una sin provocar más que un pequeño humo.

A la hora de comida, los profesionales se agrupan, y los otros comen solos. Jess y yo comemos juntos, lo cual sirve para ganarme unas cuantas miradas de Tyler, lo cual hace confundirme más de lo que quiere él de mí, ¿Matarme?

Sí, llego a la conclusión de que así es, busca seducirme y ganarse mi confianza para después dar la puñalada por la espalda. Él es muy bueno en espadas y eso, creo. No le he puesto atención, pero viniendo de un profesional, pues…

Mi atención está centrada en Jess, también es bueno en hachas, frutas venenosas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Yo se escalar árboles con más facilidad, peso menos y las ramas más delgadas me aguantan lo suficiente.

Después de comer, vamos al puesto de cuchillos, y no se me dan mal. Pero Jess es un maestro.

-Eres bueno en cuchillos- le digo cuando ya vamos subiendo en el ascensor para llegar a nuestro piso.

-Pero tú eres mejor en hachas que yo- dice sonriendo.

-Sí- digo

Al abrirse el ascensor Grinie está en la mesa y al vernos sonríe.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue?- dice

-Mejor de lo que esperábamos- dice Jess.

Después de cenar, los adultos nos despiden y Jess y yo nos vamos a dormir.

-Runie- dice pensativo

-¿Mmmmm?-

Me observa detenidamente y se acerca, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tiene mis rostro entre sus manos, con su cuerpo pegado al mío, yo entre él y la pared y sus labios unidos a mis ojos.

No estoy soñando. Estoy segura.

Cuando él se separa dice- no pude…tenía que hacerlo-

Yo me acerco y le susurró al oído- Hazlo y no pares nunca-

Y sus labios se vuelven a estampar en los míos. Un fuego me recorre el cuerpo entero, me consume, toda. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan y se funden. Y yo pierdo la cabeza.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qúe os parecio? ¿Les gustó? ¡Comenten! ¿Tayler? Me imaginé a Ian Nelson. Solo que ahora es un profesional

El horario de los fics va a cambiar.

Lunes: Los juegos de Runie

Martes: Rainbow, la caída sin pluma en el cielo.

Miércoles: Los juegos de Runie

Jueves: Clove y Cato.

Viernes, sábado y domingo: descanso.

Espero les guste el nuevo horario.

Avances:

Jess besa mi cuello, suavemente, me acaricia mi espalda baja con su mano y con la otra abre la puerta, y ambos entramos a trompicones a mi habitación, hambrientos de deseo y envueltos en una pasión desconcertante.


End file.
